An Unordinary Return to Hogwarts
by Angelika Inibaz
Summary: This is the story about the year after Voldemort has been defeted, and Aria Potter returns to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. But everything doesn't turn out like she thought. Rated T just to be sure. Ezra/Aria Ginny/Harry Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1, The Burrow

This takes place after 1x05 but some of the thing have happened, but its not exactly as it were in the series. Aria have found out about Jackie and so, but they have had the fight about A knowing and Ezra believing Aria had told someone. But it's gone a year and the year at Hogwarts is about to begin.

* * *

Aria Potter was sitting on the couch inside the Wesley's' living room. Aria and her brother Harry was staying at their friends the Wesleys', house, The Burrow. It was her and her brother's 7th, Harry didn't have to attend to their school this year, but since last year he had been traveling around and searching for Voldemort's horcruxes, he decided that he wanted to. And Aria had to come back cause she had missed her forth and 6th year, because she was staying at Hogwarts at the time.

Voldemort has been gone for awhile now, but nothing was like it used to. The sorrow, of the loss of loved family and close friends, had affected everyone. The most people had lost at least one. They had an pretty weird feeling inside, both happiness and sorrow. The wanted to be happy because Voldemort is dead, but the sorrow of losing loved ones was overwhelming.

Aria was reading a book from the muggle-world. She had been longing after to go back to Hogwarts. And it's all she can think about so she didn't exactly make any progress in reading the book.

_- _"What are you reading?" Harry had just entered the room.

- "Oh, it's a muggle-book called _The Time Traveler's Wife_. It's about a man who travels back and forth in time, entirely random and he has no control of it, and so once when he traveled back he met this girl who he recognized as his wife. But she was only 6 and he was about 36 then, but it's only like 8 years between them or something, and then it's about what happens when they're grown up and marries each other and he randomly travel in time. Yeah, it's a bit hard to explain."

- "Okay." Harry said being a little confused.

- "So, Aria, how was it in Rosewood?" Harry continued.

- "Really nice, except that there was a weird stalker following us, and sending those weird texts. But, yeah, the Montgomery's are really nice and so are my friends Emily, Hanna and Spencer. I will miss them a lot." Aria started thinking about their memories together, but automatically started thinking about Ezra to. And she felt like she wanted to cry.

- "I'm sorry but I'm not done packing yet, and we leave for school tomorrow, I really have to go." Aria said quickly before she hurried away to Ginny's room where she had all of her stuff. But the truth is that her stuff had been packed all along, because she arrived at the Burrow yesterday so she couldn't have had time to unpack or she would have had the time but it would only be annoying and boring. But the important thing was that Harry believed it.

She sat on the floor and began crying. She really did miss him, her sweet Ezra. And it was all because of 'A'!

- "What is it?" Ginny asked from the door.

_No, I have to tell her something now, but what? _Aria thought to herself_. Think Aria, Think. Ach, did 'A' really have to ruin it all? I'll just tell the truth, because they're never going to met Ezra anyway._

_- "_Oh, it's nothing." Aria answered but not very believable, "I just miss the life I had in Rosewood", she added.

- "Aria, I know you well enough to know that, that's not true"

- "Okay, I'll tell you, Gin" Aria waked over to the door and locked it before she throw _Muffliato_ at the door. Then she walked past Ginny, who had walked in a little in the room, and sat down at the same place she had been sitting before.

_- "_´When I came to Rosewood, Mike needed a ride to the football tryouts and I said I could drive him. But then when I had dropped him off at the school, I had nothing to do and I didn't feel like going back to the house so I drove around for awhile. And I saw this Pub and I started to feel how hungry I was. So I parked the car and went in and ordered a cheeseburger, and I remember that my favorite song was playing on the radio and I commented that. And this guy who sat a couple of seats away from me started talking to me, and we talked about books, music, education and stuff. But it ended up with him and I in the bathroom making out. And the day after, when school started I walked up like it was an ordinary day, and it was pretty ordinary until the bell rang so I went to the English classroom because English was my first lesson. And then I realized that the day before I had made out with my teacher, Ezra Fitz. And then we talked about it and decided that we should se each other anyway. And it went a bit like a rollercoaster, but mostly up. Until I forgot my phone in Ezra's apartment. You remember that I told you about 'A' right? Well this 'A' person sent a text that was like this; '_Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher… - A'. _And Ezra thought I'd told anyone. But this 'A' kept spying on us and ruined our lives as well. So after that he never talked to me again, and now school's starting again. I really miss him." Aria was afraid how her friend would react.

- "I'm so sorry, you know that I'm always here for you right?" Ginny walked over and hugged her. "But you'll feel better soon, remember there are many guys at Hogwarts."

- "I know but the only thing I really want now is to have Ezra back, but thanks anyway, Ginny."

- "Thanks for what if I may ask?"

- "For trying to cheer me up and it actually worked." Aria hugged Ginny.

- "I think dinner is ready soon, shall we go down?"

- "Yes, Ginny, I'm actually really hungry"

Ginny and Aria walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley standing by the oven.

- "Shall we set the table?" Ginny and Aria asked.

- "Yes, thank you, I thought we could eat in the garden today" Mrs. Weasley replied.

When the two girls had set the table, Mrs. Weasley was done with the food and we called the others to the table. The dinner was really nice even though Aria only thought more and more of Ezra. She barely heard a word what the others said.

- "Excuse me, but I'm really tired so I'll just go and get ready for bed now, Good Night everyone!"

Aria walked up all those stairs crying silent. When she had gotten ready for bed she just couldn't sleep so she started to read her book again. And she was so cut up in it that she didn't notice when Ginny and Hermione entered.

- "We thought that you would be asleep by now." Hermione said.

- "Yeah, me too." Aria replied, "but I couldn't sleep so I've started to read. I really like this book"

- "And why so?" Ginny teased.

- " I got it from this guy, but we kind of broke up, because of this major misunderstanding."

- "Why haven't I heard about this guy earlier?" Hermione asked.

- "Because I promised him that I wouldn't tell a soul, and then he thought I had and we broke up and then Harry asked how it was in Rosewood and I started thinking about him and went here and cried, and when Gin came I hade to tell her because this 'A' guy have made me hate lies more then I ever thought was possible. And I haven't talked to you so, and I don't want the others to know, but I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. But there's one little thing that I thought that you would like to know or it's not so little it's actually pretty big, and it will change your thought about my ex-relationship. What do you think about it know? I mean like before I've told you the bigger secret?" I asked Hermione.

- "It sounds like a totally normal relationship, it's not like it's illegal or weird…"

Ginny and I started laughing for a few seconds.

- "The guy I dated was my English teacher, Mione. We met before we know that he would work as a teacher at my school. So we hooked up and then we continued seeing each other, after we found out. And it all went well until a got a text from 'A' and he thought that I had told people about us and he had risked his job and he could go to jail for it. So we kept it a secret and all of that happened and now he wont talk to me."

- "It's a bit like Romeo and Juliet, now you just have to get together again and it would be pretty much the same, except that your story has to have a different ending because I really hate that ending, it's tragical and you guys aren't allowed to die!"

- "I think it's really cute that he would risk so much for you, it's like a love story." Ginny said and got a dreamy look in her face. "He must really love you, Aria."

- "Yeah, maybe. But why is he acting like this then? I really love him and I want him back with whole my heart." Aria started to get really confused. "Good night, I'm going to sleep now, we can talk more tomorrow, girls."

All three of them fell asleep at about the same time.

But in the morning Aria was the one who woke up first, but Hermione didn't wake up very long after Aria. They both got dressed and started reading, while they were waiting on Ginny to wake up. It toke Ginny about 45 minutes to wake up, but then she got up and got dressed. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen when they discovered that everyone was already up.

Mrs. Weasley hade made an really tasty breakfast with toast, eggs, juice, yogurt and tea.

- "Is there anyone who isn't done packing yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

- "Uhm, mum, I have some packing left but only a few things." Ginny said to her mother.

- "I can help her, Mrs. Weasley."

- "Aria, dear, please call me Molly."

- "Okay, Molly. Ginny are you done?"

- "Yes, I am, by the way Mione are you done, in that case can you come up with us?"

- "Okay, I'm coming Gin"

The three girls went up the stairs.

- "Okay, look I have this problem…"

- "What is it Gin? Aria was concerned.

- "It's Harry, he's been acting so weird lately, we were dating in the end of his 6th and my 5th. But then he broke up with me for 'safety' reasons. And now he wont even talk to me. What is going on? I'm scared that he just sees me as a Weasley. I'm nothing unique or interesting. He probably doesn't like me either…"

- "I'm sorry for saying this but, are you stupid? I mean, yes you are a Weasley, but you Weasley's are the best. And Gin, honey, you are unique, interesting and wonderful. And he must be really stupid if he doesn't like you. He's probably just scared of telling you how he really feels, because he knows how awesome you are and he fears that you don't like him. Mioni and I could talk to him. Right Mioni?"

- "Of course, we could talk to him, but only if you want us to!"

- "Why wouldn't I want you to?"

- "Pack your last stuff, Gin. I'll go and talk to Harry."

Aria walked down the stairs and went out to the garden and she saw her brother.

- "Hi, bro!"

- "Hi Aria!"

- "So what are you doing?

- "Nothing unordinary, I guess you wanted to speak to me? Something unordinary?"

- "Yeah, I was talking to Ginny and she was sad…"

- "Why?"

- "She was sad because you didn't talk to her and she's afraid that you think that she's boring, annoying and stuff. So what do you really think of Ginny, Harry?

- "I think that she is…" Harry weren't able to finish his sentence, because Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

- "Hurry, hurry or we're going to miss the train…"

Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the green flames and so did the Potter siblings.


	2. Chapter 2, Defense Against the Dark Arts

Aria opened her eyes as she stood on platform 9. The Weasley's, Hermione and her brother Harry was about to enter to platform 9 and ¾, and she walked over to them and waited for her turn to enter. She remembered how scary it was the first time, she had been living with the Montgomery's since Voldemort came and tried to kill her brother when they were babies. When she was eleven, she was told that she was a witch and she had also been told that she have a brother. It was a bit hard to believe at first, but after a while she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

Aria was the first one to enter the train, so she went looking for an empty compartment. When she found one she walked in and sat next to the window. The others walked in and sat down. Ron started talking but Aria didn't listen. She was all caught up in her thoughts.

- "Aria?" Harry nearly screamed.

- "Oh, sorry I got lost in my thoughts. You were saying?"

- "Okay, I just asked who you thought would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"

- "I don't know probably just an old one who has started again, because they couldn't find a new one. Or maybe just some random guy who we have never heard of before. I really don't care, I just want to go my last year and start an life, you know? But we should probably change now, I mean we are soon arriving at Hogwarts."

When they all had changed clothes, they felt that the train had stopped so they started walking to the nearest exit. The were almost there when Aria accidentally bumped in to somebody.

- "Watch were you're going!" Malfoy roared to Aria. "Isn't it Potter, mini Potter, Weasley, mini Weasley and Granger."

- "Just stop it Malfoy, it's only annoying and it's not like anyone thinks you're cool just for acting like an idiot." Aria said and started to become a bit annoyed.

- "Don't talk to me like that!"

- "No taunts? I'm surprised." Malfoy walked away angrily. "He is so annoying, and what is he even doing here? Weren't he like a death eater?"

- "Yes, he was but their family didn't participate so much in the war, and his mother did save my life." Harry said.

- "She did? How? When? Why?"

- "It was during the final battle and I just found out that I was a horcrux so I had to let Voldemort kill me or at least throw the killing curse at me. And then I fainted and apparently he did to, so when we waked up he ordered Malfoy's mother to check if I was dead and she asked if Malfoy was dead and I said that he wasn't so she told him that I was dead to get back to the castle so she could find her son. So they didn't get put in Azkaban."

- "Okay"

- "Lets go to the wagons, we don't want to miss them do we?" Hermione said changing the subject.

- "No, lets go!" Ginny answered.

Aria and the others walked in without looking at the staff table, and Ginny found a place for them to sit near the entrance.

The sorting went real quick and McGonagall started talking.

- "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. As some of you know, I'm the new headmaster, and that isn't the only rearrangement in the staff this year. We have new teachers in two subjects. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we'll have two teachers, Professor Ezra Fitz and Professor Hardy Winters (author's note: I don't know what Hardy's last name is, but I didn't find it so I just made one up, but it's the same Hardy who was in S01E05 _Reality Bites Me_)." Aria looked up. _Is he joking? He a wizard? And a teacher here? _Aria thought to herself while she looked down.

- "And teacher in Transfiguration is Professor Jackie Molina." Professor McGonagall continued. "I hope you all will have a good year."

The food came up and everyone ate like they never seen food in their lives, every one except Aria. Aria didn't eat at all.

- "What is it Aria, are you feeling ill?" Hermione asked.

- "A bit actually, Mione. I think I'll skip this meal, or I'll just feel worse."

- "Oh, I hope it will get better." Aria could just think about Ezra.

When they had come to the dormitory, Hermione asked Aria how she felt again.

- "I just fell ill, that's all, Mione."

- "Stop it, Aria. I know you well enough to know that you're lying."

- "Ezra, or _professor Fitz _was my English teacher back in Rosewood, and Jackie Molina is his ex-fiancée. And that Hardy guy is Ezra's friend, they go way back."

- "Oh, I'm so sorry Aria. What are you going to do?"

- "I'm going to go to the class extra early tomorrow and talk to him. We don't need another 'holy crap' moment."

- "Okay, but now we have to sleep so, good night, Aria."

- "Good night, Mione."

When Aria woke up everyone else was asleep. So she quietly got ready and left for breakfast. They were only a few people in the Great Hall and luckily, nor Hardy, Jackie or Ezra were there so she ate up fast, and rushed back to the dormitory. Aria sat down on her bed and started to read. She didn't notice when Hermione woke up.

- "Do you want to go and eat with me?"

- "No I've already eaten."

- "Already?"

- "Yeah, I like eating in silence. And without ex-boyfriends, ex-boyfriend's ex-fiancées or ex-boyfriends friends in the room."

- "Okay, I'll see you later."

Aria walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, and saw Ezra standing and sorting paper or something.

- "Ezra?"

- "Holy crap, Aria what are you doing here?"

- "I'm going to school here. And I wanted to talk to you before class started."

- "About what?"

- "Don't talk to me in that tone."

- "What tone?"

- "That tone, that clearly says; I try to pretend that I don't care, but I'm angry and sad."

- "Okay." Ezra's tone was better but not good.

- "Why are you angry, and where do we stand?"

- "We're over and I'm angry because you told somebody."

- "No I didn't tell a soul." People started to enter the classroom. "Lets talk after class, Okay?" She didn't wait for an answer. She walked quickly to her brother Harry who was entering the room.

- "You never said what you felt for Ginny. But I'm not the one you should speak to about it. Talk to Ginny in the next brake. Promise"

- "Okay, I'll talk to her, but I'm just afraid she doesn't feel the same."

- "The most important thing is that you talk, so that there isn't this big misunderstanding between you guys." Aria said as she walked to a desk and sat down. It didn't take long until Hermione sat down beside her.

- "So how did it go?" Hermione whispered quietly to the girl next to her.

- "We'll talk after class."

- "My name is Ezra Fitz and I'll be one of your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I haven't been in England since I graduated here a couple of years ago. I've been living in the United States. Where I educated to became a teacher. Then I educated one year at a muggle school and now I'm here. Over to you now Hardy,"

- "My name is Hardy Winters and I'll be your other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I graduated the same year as Professor Fitz and I haven't really been doing anything since I graduated. But I'm here to teach you now."

- "So could anyone tell us what you know about the dark arts and defense against it?"

The lesson was just about what we had learned and what had happened in England the last years.

When the lesson was finally over Aria walked to Ezra.

- "I didn't tell 'A', I swear!"

- "I don't believe that you did either."

- "What?"

- "It were just the easiest, we couldn't go on acting like we did, so I took this job and I didn't know how I would tell you that I was taking a job here."

- "Ezra, you are a jerk. You can't just blame it all on something random. I thought that it was my fault someway, and that you were really angry at me. Do you know how I felt?"

- "I'm sorry. Forgive me…" Ezra leaned his head closer to Arias.

- "No…"

- "Forgive me…" Ezra leaned his head even closer. Their lips were about an inch a way from each others. Aria couldn't resist it anymore, so she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

- "I'm sorry Ezra, but my next class starts soon. I really have to go. Bye." Aria gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran away to her class.


	3. Chapter 3, Transfiguration

I'm sorry it has taken so long to write this part. But it's here now ;)

And as you'll see while reading this, I can't name figures so it's mostly celebrities and people from series or movies.

* * *

Three Gryffindor girls were eating lunch in the Great Hall.

- "So how did the talk go, Aria?" The brown haired girl asked.

- "Not so loud, but it went… lets just said that it went good." The girl who's name was Aria, said quietly with a smile on her lips.

- "Wait a second. Why does Mione know something that I don't?" The red haired girl was a bit confused.

- "Keep your voice really low! But Ezra or Professor Fitz was that English teacher I had in Rosewood, that I told you guys about earlier." Aria's voice was so low that her friends could barely hear her.

- "Are you kidding?"

- "No, and Ginny you can't tell anyone, promise!"

- "Okay, so have you talked to him about, you know?"

- "Yes, and everything's great. What worries me is the Transfiguration class."

- "Why?" Ginny asked.

- "'_Professor Molina' _is _'Professor Fitz's' _ex-fiancée. And she kind of knows, and I think she still likes him, or at least she acts like that, so she doesn't exactly like me. And then she will probably just act like Snape did or not to everyone but to me."

- "Pretend that you're sick, every time you'll have Transfiguration."

- "Good idea, but I don't think that it would work, Gin."

Moments later the girls were sitting in their classroom and reading about the risks with Transfigurations. And if looks could kill Aria would be dead about 12 times now.

- "So Ms. Potter, what did Christopher the Curious accidentally turn himself into?"

- "I don't know professors."

- "When I tell you to read a text, you are supposed to learn the things that are written in it. It's written clearly on page three, Ms. Potter even the stupidest person would understand it. If Mr. Efron could read it up please?"

- "_'In the year 1547 Christopher the Curious, the first man on the moon, tried to turn ice and water into fire, but became a human torch before he died of water shortage.'_"

- "Ms. Potter did you understand that, or do you have to go in some special class for mentally disabled class?"

- "Yes, I did, _Professor_. It's just that I didn't know that we had to learn every single thing. I just thought that you wanted us to be aware of the risk not knowing the exact number of how many people who has been turned in to statues."

- "15 points from Gryffindor because of your tone, 20 for not doing your assignment and 15 for saying that I've told you to do something that I haven't told you to. And 20 to Hufflepuff thanks to Mr. Efron. I want you to write 10 inches about interesting accidents that have happened because of Transfiguration and how they could have prevented it. Except you Ms. Potter, you will write 25 inches. You have one week. So class's over, kids." Jackie Molina's smile was as fake as her personality.

The last class for the day was over and Ginny, Harry, Aria, Hermione and Ron sat in the couches in front of the fire place.

- "I really hate her." Aria had true hate in her voice. She was also angry and sad, but she didn't really know what to feel. She wanted to be happy because she was back together with Ezra, but she wasn't because he was still her teacher even thought they both changed school without knowing where the other changed to. And then it was Jackie who really hates her, she also missed Rosewood, even thought that there was an Murderer and a stalker who tried to kill people all the time, and just messing up their lives. But it was somehow easier there. Aria looked around in the common room. She had really missed it all. '_The more dangerous murderers and abusers, the less problems, or it's just that problems grows every second that goes.' _Aria thought to herself.

- "Who?" The red haired boy had no idea who his friend were talking about.

- "Professor Molina, and I'm pretty sure she hates me to."

- "That's ridiculous, sis. Why would she hate you? Yeah, she did give you more homework and take 50 points from the Gryffindor house today, oh, when you say it like that it does sound like she hates you. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't. She maybe just likes that people does exactly as she want them to, and expect them to. And when you didn't she got mad and, no you're right she does hate you. We have to find out why. No, wait, I now know, you're like this undercover spy and she's like your archenemy. I'm right aren't, sis?" Harry laughed quietly.

- "I don't even think that you're close. Or I'm so good that I have hid it from myself to. I must be the best spy in the world!" Aria started laughing quietly to, but then she stop. "I just miss the time before I knew that I am a witch, no problems, no murderers or stalkers. You were mad at each other for stuff like that somebody took your favorite toy or the last pancake, not you tortured me or you and your family worked for the man who tried to kill me and killed my family. But I guess that's a part of life."

- "Being mad at people for torturing other people?" Ron started laughing quietly.

- "No, growing up and realizing how childish are small your problems were and maybe even someday realizing that there's people with worse problems then you".

- "That was deep." Ginny laughed, and soon everyone else did too.

- "I'm hungry." Ron said after the group had stopped laughing.

- "You're always hungry." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

- "Let's go down to the great hall, they're probably serving dinner now." Aria started to walk down to the Great Hall, and the others followed her. She really wanted to talk to Ezra, but it had to wait, she would walk early to class tomorrow.

The next day had begun and a group 7th year Gryffindorer by a table in the great hall.

- "I think that that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors are pretty cute especially Professor Fitz." Vanessa Hudgens said, with a dreamy but wannabe cool and serious voice, a voice only she has.

- "Yeah, he's really cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Vanessa's best friend Dawn Field said as an response.

- "You know that it's against the rules to date a teacher, Dawn." Aidan joked. Aidan was Vanessa's twin brother, and Dawn was secretly in love with him, so she started to blush.

- "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just curious, that's all, Aidan."

Harry and Ron entered the hall and sat down beside their classmates.

- "Why does the classes start so early?" Ron grumbled tiredly.

- "Don't know. Oh, did you guys see that the next Hogsmeade visit is the Saturday after the next?" Aria asked her friends.

- "Yeah, we saw it."

- "You mean that you saw it and told everybody else about it thrice, Nessa?" Vanessa's boyfriend Sheldon Cooper asked her. They had been dating for the last year.

- "I'm sorry for being excited. But if you don't want to go to Hogsmeade I'll just ask someone else, like Lex." She said, pretending to be angry at her boyfriend. She turned to Alexander Luthor, her second best friend. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

- "Of course."

- "And who am I supposed to go with now?" Sheldon asked his girlfriend.

- "You and I can go together." Aria said to Sheldon. "But I have to work on Professor Molina's assignment, so I'll se you in class." Aria continued, she really had to work on her Transfiguration assignment, but this could be her only opportunity to talk to Ezra.

Aria stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. She had no idea what to say, but she had to hurry because the other students would come soon.

She opened the door, and saw Ezra kissing Jackie!


	4. Chapter 4, The Day After

Sorry, that it took forever for this chapter to be written, but I had no idea what to write. But I did it, yey XD

Thanks for the reviews TotalCowGirl and THUNDER BRAT.

And THUNDER BRAT, I'm the worst at naming characters. So I was cracking up too. XD

* * *

_Aria stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She had no idea what to say, but she had to hurry because the other students would come soon._

_She opened the door, and saw Ezra kissing Jackie!_

Aria ran to the dormitory and tried to keep the tears from falling, but she could not. The tears fell like waterfalls. How could he? He kissed her yesterday, didn't he? Aria lost sense of time, and cried for what could have been days or just a few minutes. It seemed like the tears never would stop and all different thoughts ran through her mind. _Maybe he never loved her? He maybe just loved Jackie more? On the other hand, maybe he just is a cheater?_

Aria cried herself to sleep.

When it was time for lunch, Hermione walked into the dormitory and saw Aria sleeping. Hermione waked her up.

- "What happened? You missed two classes."

- "I hate him!" Aria said through her tears. "He kissed her! He kissed Jackie!"

- "I'm going to kick his ass!" Hermione said angrily. "Wait, when and how do you know it?"

- "I went to talk to him before class today and then I saw them kissing."

- "I really think you should talk to him, Aria. It's the only way you can sort this out."

- "Can't I just stay here and only sleep, eat and cry for the rest of my life?"

- "No, Aria you can't! It maybe just is a big misunderstanding."

- "How can you protect him? How can it be a misunderstanding? I saw that it was he! I'm not perfectly sure that it was Jackie but it doesn't matter who it was he kissed. He kissed someone else then me! He cheated on me!"

- "Aria calm down! I don't protect him I'm just saying that you don't know all the facts. Just talk to him."

- "No, not now at least, I don't feel like it. I'm going to talk to him later, but not now."

- "Okay, how about the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons then?"

- "I don't know, do he really have to work as a teacher all the time? Look, I really wish that we could have a normal relationship but we can't because of his my teacher. Then Jackie just destroys everything. What if he cheated on me back in Rosewood too? What if I never meant any thing to him? I love him, Hermione, but he clearly doesn't love me back. If he did, he wouldn't have kissed her."

- "I don't really now what you should do, but if you try to not think of him and ignore what you have had together during at least one week, and after that week you can figure out what you want."

- "Okay."

- "Come down and eat with us now."

A few minutes later Aria and Hermione entered the Great Hall and started to walk towards their friends.

- "See who finally decided to wake up?" Harry said joking.

- "I have actually been up earlier today, Harry. I was just feeling a bit ill and decided to not go to class today."

- "Okay."

- "Has anyone finished the homework we got from Professor Molina yet? Because I just don't know what to write and I swear she is going to kill me if mine isn't done in time, and I don't want another person trying to kill me. I'm tired of that shit now."

- "I just have a bit left, but I can help you later." Hermione said friendly.

- "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

- "Wait, why does she get help with homework while we don't? It's not fair." Ron said angrily.

- "Because she got more homework, because a teacher hates her. And wake up Ronald, the world isn't exactly fair."

They ate the rest of the meal quietly, and after that Hermione and Aria walked to the library.

- "How much have you written so far?" Hermione asked.

- "Uhm, exactly 0 inches."

- "Aria!"

- "What? I've been busy."

- "With what exactly?"

- "Not doing my homework." Aria said with a smile on her face. The both girls sat down at a table close to where they just stood.

After the afternoon classes Aria, Ginny and Hermione went outside and sat down by the lake.

- "Are you going to tell me the real reason why Aria wasn't at the first classes today?" Ginny asked seriously.

- "I… it's… we told you the truth earlier today. I weren't feeling well so I stayed in the dormitory." Aria said surprised.

- "Aria, I know both of you well enough to know when you're lying."

- "Okay, but keep your voice down." Aria's voice went for happy to sad and high to low. "I saw Ezra kissing Jackie."

- "I'm going to kill him." Ginny said to loud. A group of students, that were sitting further up the 'beach', turned around and looked at the three Gryffindorers before they started their conversation again.

- "I said 'keep your voice down'."

- "I'm sorry. I just got mad at him. What are you going to do?"

- "I am going to ignore him." Aria said, before she quickly added; "Mione's idea."

- "I never said that you should ignore him. I just said that you should wait and see how you feel later. I said that you should ignore the memories from your past together."

- "I think I will ignore him and everything that has with him to do instead, it seems easier. So I wont go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year. Or I will if you can talk Hardy into having the classes instead, because I will never go near Ezra again."

- "But you have to go to class. Cant you just ignore him, but still go to class someway?"

- "Okay, I will but you have to tell Ezra that I'm not talking to him."

- "We'll go and be there before class starts, next time." Hermione said glad that Aria would go to class, but annoyed that she had to act like a little child.

- "You really thought I would act like that? Aria started to laugh. "I'm going to be mature about this. Because if I don't Jackie's right. I will just be a little immature child, and I like to think that I'm not one."

* * *

Now, when I have found the will to write again, the next chapter isn't far away. But in my school, at the beginning of semester you always get three days of and a lot of homework that needs to be done in these three days. And I'm not done so I have to do them before I can write next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5, Divination, same chapter

Okay, so I posted this chapter earlier today, but I deleted it for some reason. But no it's up again, and I didn't like the chapter name. I do of course know that you can edit the name on the chapter without deleting it.

Aria, Harry and Ron were on their way to their Divination class.

- "I don't even know why I take this stupid class. The things we learn isn't logical and probably not even true. And Professor Trelawney did one prophecy and now she thinks that she knows everything, she acts like it too, but you can clearly notice that she is just a fake. I think that they should ban the subject in this school, now and forever." Aria said annoyed, but then she lighten up. "But you never have to concentrate and almost never get any homework. And I think I will get a pretty high grade in my N.E.W.T.s. because you can almost always just make things up."

- "How are you feeling?" Harry asked his sister, his voice actually sounded quite concerned.

- "What do you mean?" Aria had no idea what her brother meant. "I'm fine."

- "You seem like you are trying to not think of something, and you overreact all the time. It started when you skipped those to classes, did something happen then?"

- "Harry, I said that I was feeling ill then, but now it's fine." Aria started getting little angry. She just wanted her brother to drop the subject. If he didn't drop it soon she would probably accidentally tell him, and she didn't want him knowing. Not yet at least.

- "Are you sure you're fine. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

- "Harry, I'm fine." Aria said angrily before she walked away from the two boys.

- "Did I say something, Ron? I'm just concerned about her."

- "No, but you know how girls are. They get mad for no reason at all sometimes." Ron said to his best friend, but he didn't believe it, she wasn't like that.

- "But Aria isn't like that. I'm really concerned about her, she never acts like that. It's almost like she goes through a break up or fighting with a close friend."

In class Aria sat as far away from her brother and friend as possible. She didn't feel like talking to them. Instead she was sitting with a Ravenclawer that she new from earlier, her name was Ava Stella. And the class couldn't go slower. Professor Trelawney were just talking about how important both N.E.W.T.s and Divination was and how many life has or could have been saved by divination. When the class was finally over Aria hurried out of the classroom so she wouldn't bump into her brother. She wasn't really mad at him it was just that she didn't want him to know, it would be so much more complicated then and she wanted it all to be as simple as possible. Not that it could ever be anything but complicated so long she was together with Ezra, she was, wasn't she? Did Ezra want to be with Jackie instead of her? But she would wait and see. If he talked to her it was a plus for her, but she would wait 5 days more until she would start a conversation with him. It was easier if she could get these days to place all the pieces on the right place, but she didn't really believe that Ezra did make out with Jackie. He seemed like he didn't like her, but isn't that how people act after break ups? They get sad/depressed/angry and starts to hate/strongly dislike their ex. Aria wasn't really sure what she felt or thought right now.

The next time Aria saw Ron and Harry was in the great hall at dinner. She had just entered the hall and walked towards them.

- "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier today. It's just that I'm going through this thing right now and it's kind of personal, so I don't really feel like telling you and when you stared to ask a lot of questions and it felt like I was going to tell you just because I was getting annoyed, even though I didn't want to. And it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that every thing would get much more complicated, and my life is already enough complicated as it is. And I swore to this other person that I wouldn't tell, because it sort of is his/her secret too. It's pretty serious because if this secret came out this person would lose everything, and I am pretty sure that I don't want that for him/her. And it would haunt me for the rest of my life, because it's all my fault. And just so you wouldn't go around wondering it's not murder or anything like that, I swear."

- "It's okay, sis. Harry wasn't angry at his sister. "Sit down and eat. This soup is delicious. Trust me." Aria filled a her bowl with the same soup Harry was talking about.

- "Harry, IT TASTES LIKE GOBLIN PIE!" Aria spit out the soup and her brother started laughing.

- "I hate you." Aria said to her brother.

- "I love you too, sis."

- "I'm leaving." Aria stood up and started walking towards the door.

- "I'm sorry Aria. It was a joke." Harry shouted after her. Aria started laughing quietly but didn't stop. She wasn't angry at him, she was just to tired to turn back and tell him that, so she pretended that she was instead.

* * *

So I started to write another chapter in school, but my teachers said that I needed to work, so it didn't go so well. Not that I actually worked today xD.

And I love the name Ava Stella, because it means something like desired star.


	6. Chapter 6, The Room of Requirement

So here's the next chapter. It's been over two months since i posted the previous chapter and I'm sorry for that. But I haven't been able two write because of homework.

* * *

Aria sat and stared on her desk, it had gone three weeks since she saw Ezra kiss his

ex-fiancée. She hadn't talked to him since then, even if he tried, but now it seemed like he had given up. He didn't even teach the 7th years anymore.

"Ms. Potter, could I have a word with you?" Aria looked up and saw her teacher, professor Winters, standing by the blackboard.

"Okay, professor." All the other students left the room as she stood up and walked towards the brown haired professor.

"Why did y…" She started, but he interrupted.

"What the heck is going on?" He said, and Aria looked confused. "Ezra refuses to teach your year. And he's all depressed as well, even if he tries to deny it, I can see it. And so can the rest of the staff to."

"Why are you asking me, professor? Why do you think I'd know why he's all depressed."

"I know." He paused. "I know about you two. I noticed the way you looked at each that night at the pub. And he didn't deny it when I asked. He wanted to stay together even thought it was dangerous."

"He apparently changed his mind, and started liking Jackie again." She said before she walked away from the _Defense Against the Dark Arts _classroom.

When Aria came back to the common room, she couldn't see her friends anywhere, but she didn't want to go searching for them. So she walked up to her dormitory. And even though it was early, Aria felt tired and went to bed.

She didn't wake up before the next day. The others were still asleep as Aria got dressed and walked down to the common room. Nobody was in here either, which was strange because it always felt like it was someone in here. But somebody has to be the first, right?

Aria sat down in front of the fire place, and stared into the dancing flames. After at least thirty minutes, somebody got down to the common room. Aria didn't recognize the person in the weak light. And she didn't feel like talking to anyone, so she got up and walked out of the common room.

Aria walked around the castle for awhile, just staring on the floor. So she didn't realize that someone were walking a in front of her in the opposite direction, until she bumped in to him. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes.

"Aria…" Ezra said.

"Ez…" She started. "I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again." Aria begun to walk away from him.

"Aria, wait. Why are you ignoring me? It's killing me."

"Just stop it."

"What have I done now?"

"Don't act like that. You know what you have done."

"No, I don't."

"You kissed her!" Aria cried. "And I need a break from whatever 'us' there still is." With does words Aria ran away from him not giving him a single chance to explain.

When Aria got back to the common room. The most people where there. So Aria decided to go the dormitory. The dormitory was empty, and Aria liked it that way. She sat quietly and just thought everything through. She thought mostly about her and Ezra, about everything they went through. And about how much she missed Rosewood. Everything became to much and she needed fresh air.

When Aria was outside, she heard a voice call her name from behind, her brothers voice.

"Hi." She said trying to sound as polite as possible, even thought she just wanted to be alone.

"Hi." He said back. "Has something happened? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"No, I just miss Rosewood."

"I know you well enough to know that's a lie."

"Why are you out here alone?" Aria said changing the subject.

"I saw you walking out and you looked sad, I wondered what had happened to my baby sister."

"I'm two minutes younger then you, so I'm not exactly you're little sister. And I don't want to talk about it, because it's not my entirely my secret to tell."

"Okay, but just remember that you can always talk to me about anything." Harry said as he hugged her.

"I know that. Lets go in side, its starting to get pretty cold outside. And I think it's dinner soon." She said smiling.

Days passed without Aria and Ezra ever talking, not that Ezra hadn't tried. Aria wanted to talk to him really badly but had no idea what she would say. She knew she wanted to explain and let him explain but it still felt like she somehow would forget how to talk in the middle of the sentence or that she wouldn't knew how to formulate her sentences. She knew that she wanted to talk to him more then anything right now, but she didn't know if he still wanted to talk to her. She obviously knew that he had tried to speak with her, but she didn't want to talk to him so she ignored him and it was since his last try. Maybe this was a sign that her feelings for him was stupid and childish. He probably never felt the same. In that case he is a damn good faker at least, she actually believed him. Then on the other hand it could have been Jackie as well. She could have kissed him. It wouldn't be too not her. Aria started to believe that it actually was Jackie, but she wasn't completely convinced so she decided to speak with him as soon as possible. Her last class, Herbology, was about to end and after that she could finally talk to him.

"I want the essay done by next week." Professor Sprout said. Aria had no idea what homework but pretended that she did. She didn't really care about the essay, and she could just ask somebody about it later. Aria packed her things in a hurry before she walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. The second thoughts appeared in her head in no time. Was it really a good idea? She knew that even if it were a terrible idea, it had to be done.

The door was closed but the class ended about five minutes ago. So she walked in and saw that Ezra was talking to a 6th year student. They both looked at Aria when they heard her enter the room. The student who was from Slytherin, didn't pretend that Aria was in the room and continued to speak to him.

"I'm sorry Felicia but I promised Aria that I'd go through a assignment with her." He lied to the Slytherin girl.

"Okay." She faked smiled at him before giving Aria a hateful glare.

"We need to talk." Aria said as soon as the Slytherin student exited the room.

"Why?" Aria continued. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know. She came her and said things like that I don't have to keep acting like I like you to make her jealous, I could have her back if I wanted her, and then I explained that I don't want her back and whatever feelings I ever had towards her was gone and gone forever. Then she just started to say that she didn't believe her and that I should kiss her and then say that I didn't feel anything. So I did, just to make her back of, and she did, or at least she hasn't even talked to me since then. I know that I shouldn't have kissed her, but she has been nagging me about it since the begging of the year. I couldn't stand it anymore. What you and I have feels realer then anything ever did with her. It feels right and much better. I love you. Only you, forever and always. "

"I love you too. I'm sorry I thought otherwise. It just feels like I can't think clearly. Do you really think she'll back off? I mean I should have noticed how she act towards me, even though I think she'd act the same, it's just that I've not exactly been here."

"I'm not sure, you can never know with her. So I guess that we should expect the worst."

"This is going to sound really cliché, but at least we have each other." Aria said with a smile before Ezra kissed her. A kissed that lighted fireworks in side of both of them. Aria had missed his taste and the feeling of his lips against hers.

"I have homework but can I see you tonight in the Room of Requirement?"

"In what room?" Ezra asked her confused.

"Oh, I forgot that not everyone knows of that room. But it's a room that like is hidden and it only appears when you need it and it's always equipped with the seeker's needs. So if we hang out in that room no one can find us, at least if they doesn't know how to enter it and not many people does. My friends used to train with Dumbledore's Army in there, and they told me it was good to have it there because Umbridge and her little

Inquisitor Squad had problems getting in and they could always find what ever they needed in their, except things like money and food. So if we get hungry, we have to go to the kitchen, but there's time to eat before so…"

"The what-army, squad and who's that Umbridge person and why weren't you with them?"

"I wasn't at Hogwarts during my 5th, I was in Rosewood, so I don't know everything either. But it starts with that Umbridge, this really annoying woman, started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and wouldn't allow them to use magic, so my friends started this group to teach out spells, and jinxes and stuff because she wouldn't. Then she made this rule about groups not being aloud in Hogwarts, but Dumbledore's Army continued and she knew about it somehow. She created the Inquisitor squad to find out more about my friends group. Yeah that's the most of it at least."

"Okay, but I have no idea how to enter it so you have to help me." He said before kissing her quickly again.

"I'll come to your office by 7? Bye."

"Bye, sweetie." She left the room with a smile on her face.

She was still smiling when she came to the common room. Ginny and Hermione was sitting in front of the fire place.

"What are you smiling about, I mean you have been kind of depressed the last weeks?" Ginny asked her with a smile.

"It might have happened something great." Aria answered.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Hermione said.

"I might." Aria said before she started picking up her stuff from the bag. "Do any of you know what the essay in Herbology was about? Or how long it should be? Because I didn't listen and have no idea."

"Hey, don't change the subject. Tell us everything!" Ginny said happily.

"Okay, but keep your voices down so no body hears."

The hours passed and Aria was bored. Aria, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting by the corner of the Gryffindor table eating lunch.

"Is the clock 7 soon?" Aria said completely bored.

"It's like 20 minutes left. Going somewhere?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah kind of. Bye I need to get ready. Bye." Aria left the great hall in a hurry. She ran up to the dormitory, which was empty. She quickly brushed her hair, hoping that her brother or Ron wouldn't ask to many questions. She checked the clock 10 minutes left.

'

Aria knocked on her boyfriends door exactly 7, and he opened the door as quickly as he could. Aria forgot to say hi, as she got lost in his blue eyes.

"Aria?" He asked when he didn't get any response to his hello.

"Yeah, sorry." She said blushing.

"So where's that mysterious room?"

"It's in the left corridor on the 7th floor. Just follow me, but we have to be careful so no one sees us."

They talked about everything on the way there. Aria suddenly stopped.

"We're here." Aria said.

"You're sure? Because there's nothing hear." Ezra asked confused.

"Yeah the room's hidden, remember?" Aria explained. "Just think _'I need a room where I can hang out with Aria alone, with no one knowing'_ the same time as you're walking in front of the entrance three times, and the door will appear. Lets do it together." Aria took his hand in hers, and started walking back and forth in front of where a door soon would appear, three time before they both stopped to look while the massive door was created.

The door was easier then a door in that size usually was, and the inside of the room was at least as surprising to Ezra. The room was now like bedroom-ischy with a King-sized bed, a couch and fireplace. It looked really cozy.

"Didn't you say that they trained Defense Against the Dark Arts in here?" He asked her a bit confused.

"But if you would have listened to me you would have heard that I also said that the room is equipped with the seekers needs." She answered with a smile.

Aria woke up the next day with her boyfriend's arm around her waist. She checked the clock on the wall tiredly, before getting a shook that almost made her fell out of the bed. It was already 9:30 which meant that she already had missed her first class and so had also Ezra who laid beside her. Aria quickly woke him up before she got dressed.

"We are late to class." She said when he had woken up enough to understand.

"How late?"

"An hour and a half." She said with a bit of panic in her voice and she knew that the panic had started to appear in him as well.

"I have an idea. And I think that it might work." Ezra said waiting for her to listen to him. "If you go to the hospital-wing and say that you feel ill and act like you're really sick, and say something about that you couldn't get up from your bed earlier. While I talk to Hardy and explained, it was supposed to be both of our class this morning because we were supposed to teach the kid to duel. If we do that I think it will work."

"Okay. But I will probably have to stay for a couple of days in the hospital wing, so see you after that." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait." He said running after her in only a pair of boxers. He grabbed her arm and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said kissing him back.

Aria walked to the hospital-wing happy, and almost forgot about acting sick.

"So ms. Potter why are you here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as she saw that Aria was the one who opened the door.

"I don't feel very well." She said with a fake sick locking face that she hoped madam Pomfrey would buy, and she did.


	7. Chapter 7, Boydrama

Aria was on her way to the library, to complete the essay she got from _'Professor Molina'_, when Sheldon Cooper came running from behind.

"Aria, are you busy on Saturday?" Sheldon asked her a bit nervous.

"I don't think so… why are you wondering?"

"I thought we could go on a date?"

"Wait… aren't you and Vanessa going out?"

"No, not anymore at least. I broke up with her awhile ago."

"Really? I mean you seemed like a perfect couple. It seemed pretty serious. Did something happen?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Sorry, Sheldon. But I can't. I don't have that kind of feelings towards you. And Vanessa is my friend and you don't go out with your friend's ex, that's like the number one rule of friendship.

"Can't we at least try?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"You're not really sorry, are you?"

"No, Sheldon, I'm not. There's someone else."

"Okay." He said slowly before putting on a smile and looking up. "See you later then." After he finished the sentence he turned around and walked away. Aria heard that a quiet 'damn' slipped out of the corner of his mouth and turned around.

A few minutes later Aria stepped opened the door to the library. The library was filled with people that Aria didn't knew. There were most first, second and third years, but a few people from fifth and sixth year as well.

Aria walked further inside the library looking for an empty desk or someone she knew better then just by looks. And in one corner she found two seventh year ravenclawers. One she knew, one she didn't. The one she knew was a boy with the name David Tennant, and he was probably in the library more often the anyone else she knew. He spent as much time in here as two average ravenclawers together, and that's a lot.

"Hey, Ravenclaw!" She smirked and waited for him to respond. "Can I sit here? I have this essay to write."

"Of course." He smirked back. "So Gryffindor, this is Kathrine Pond, my girlfriend." Aria saw a smile on Kathrine's face when he said the word 'girlfriend', but a smile she tried to soften, before Kathrine looked up.

"Hi."

"Hi, I like your name, it's like taken from a story. I'm …"

"Aria, everyone knows your name. How could they not? The sister of the _chosen one_."

"I often wish, I weren't. 'Cause now I'm just famous for being my brothers sister."

"I know how you could fix that." A smirk grew big on Kathrine's face. "Become bigger, better, stronger then him. And then beat the crap out of him! And I'm here to help."

"How could that help anything?"

"Because then, Aria, you would be the one who beat the one who beat the man who must be named."

"You're actually pretty smart."

"What did you expect? I'm a ravenclawer."

"And now the moment we all been waiting for is here." Aria announced loudly. "The winner of our competition, the one who'll get to help me with my essay, is the one and only Kathrine Pond."

"What, I wanted to help the great Aria Potter with her essay. I'm a lot smarter then Kathrine. I can prove it!" Sheldon joked. "It's not fair!"

"Are you serious? Really? Me? OH MY GOD! I get to help the one and only Aria Potter with her essay. Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe it. I must be dreaming!" Kathrine cried out joking as well.

"So, does anyone know where the … books are?"

"Uhm, pretty much everywhere around you." David took a short air break and took up a book from the table. "This is a book. It has text on the inside. This specific book is about magical plants. And you can see a few words written on the outside of it which is the title and the name of the author, the author is the one who wrote the book." He stood up and walked over to a book shelf and took out a book. "This is also a book. You can see that they are pretty alike. The text on the inside and outside varies, but that's why there are so many ones. Pretty much everything standing on the shelves inside this room is books."

"I'm a Gryffindorer not retarded."

"Same shit, Gryffindor!" Both Kathrine and David smirked.

"HEY! Gryffindorers are not retarded! It was a Gryffindorer who defeated Voldemort and the smartest one in our year is actually a Gryffindorer. And I was actually looking for a specific book."

"Which one?" Both Kathrine and David asked at the same time.

"Aww, you're like a perfect match! That was the second time you said the same thing!" Aria squealed out loud. "This book about some thing. I can't find the word for it. You know the essay from Professor Molina we got a few days ago, which is supposed to be in tomorrow?"

"That one? Aren't you finished with it yet?" David asked.

"Surprisingly, no. I have to write more then double of what you have to write. So it's not my fault!"

"I have one book about transfiguration accidents in my bag." Kathrine said while she laughed and search her bag for the book.

"Stop laughing! I have actually almost completed it." Aria picked up an empty piece of parchment.

"Almost completed it?" Kathrine said while she gave the book over to Aria.

"Yeah, but I have the begging and middle left as well."

Even though the hour was late, no one in Aria's dormitory was asleep. They all were sitting in their bed and talking, and you could see small signs that Vanessa had been crying earlier.

"What's going on?" Aria asked the others.

"Sheldon broke up with me…" Vanessa said sadly and burst into tears again.

"When was this?" Aria asked the others knowing that Vanessa wouldn't be able to answer.

"A few hours ago." Dawn said with a voice filled with anger towards Sheldon.

"No that can't be possible!" Aria said remembering the event that took place earlier the same day.

"Why can't it?" Dawn asked confused.

"Because a few hours ago, he asked me out on a date. And said that he and Vanessa hadn't been dating for a while."

"You said no didn't you?!" Dawn now said even angrier.

"Of course I did." Aria said. "But I don't understand. I mean… he must have broken up with Vanessa just minutes before asking me out…"

"I'm going to kill that ass!" Dawn said angrier then ever.

"I can help." Aria said.

"No, just stay away from us."

"What? What the frick have I done?"

"He said that he had feelings for someone else!" Vanessa cried out.

"I don't think he was talking about me…"

"The why the hell would he have asked you out?"

"How the frick can I know? It's not my fault that Sheldon has serious problems!" Aria walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She quickly burst in tears too, she had had enough boy drama for a lifetime. When everything finally was good between Ezra and her, something else messed up.

"Hey! That wasn't fair. It's not Aria's fault that Sheldon has feelings for her. It's not like she feels the same way about him." Aria heard Ginny saying from the other side of the door.

"How do you know?" Dawn said with a bitchy voice. "She has said that she had feelings for someone, but she never told us who."

"But I know that she'd never do that to Vanessa, or any one else in this room." Ginny said.

"They say that _'love'_ makes you do stupid things."

"Dawn, calm down. Aria isn't like that. I know who she has feelings for and it's not Sheldon." Hermione said in Aria's defense.

"Then who is it?"

"Dawn, I promised I wouldn't tell a soul, not living nor dead."

"Just because it is Sheldon."

"Dawn stop it." Vanessa said with tears everywhere.

"She…"

"I know, Dawn. But it wont make anything better."

The next morning Aria waked up after the others because someone had decided that it would be funny if she overslept and got late to class. Aria quickly got ready and rushed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Aria hoped that Ezra was the one who was teaching this class as he usually does, because he'd probably give her nothing else the detention, and detention with Ezra wasn't that terrible.

When Aria finally got to the classroom she was already 45 minutes late. She rushed in and sat down by an empty table in the back. Everyone else were busy with the assignment they had been given by Ezra and Ezra was on his way to Aria's desk.

"And ms. Potter why are you late? It's not even like 5-10 minutes. Class is almost over."

"Someone thought it was funny to turn off my alarm clock, so I'd become late."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, professor. I do not. But I do have my suspicions."

"And who did you think did it then?"

"Vanessa Hudgens and Dawn Field."

"And why do you think they did it?"

"Because yesterday a thing happened and they think that it's my fault, even though I didn't do it."

"I would like that you and them stay after class so we can sort it out."

"Do we really have to?" Aria asked, trying to hide that she didn't really want him to know. "Can't I just explain later?"

"Is there something that you haven't told me?" Ezra asked and looked around to see if any one was watching them or listening to their conversation, while Aria quickly did the same.

"You know the thing that was the reason why Vanessa and Dawn was mad at mad me? Sheldon broke up with Vanessa and then asked me out just minutes later." Aria looked down at the table when she ended the last sentence.

"He did what?!" He said angrily and as low as he could.

"I said no, obviously. But he told Vanessa, that the reason why he broke up with her was that he had feelings for someone else, and now everyone thinks that it's my fault. Okay, everyone that knows except Ginny and Hermione. Which makes it Vanessa and Dawn."

"Then you wont get any detentions." He smirked.

"Hey, I want one." She smirked back. He turned around and walked away. Halfway to his desk he turned to Aria.

"My office at lunch, ms. Potter."

* * *

So I've finally uploaded next chapter. I had this great idea for it but I couldn't have it in this episode, because of reasons. So it wasn't the most eventful part so far. But I hope it didn't suck. :)


	8. Chapter 8, Picnic part 1

When the clock turned eleven, Aria knocked on the door to her boyfriend and teachers office. She thought it felt weird to say those things in the same sentence when she thought about it, but she barely did because she had almost gotten used to it.

"Hi, Aria!" Ezra had opened the door.

"I wasn't sure you were here already. I mean didn't have a class just a few minutes ago?"

"You had a class just a few minutes ago as well. And I actually got Hardy, to teach that class."

"Yeah, but I hurried here."

"Which normal person hurries to their _'detention'_?" Ezra smiled.

"I do. Or just to yours." She smirked back and walked further inside the office and closed the door behind her. "So Professor Fitz, what do I have to do?" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and waited for him to answer.

"Eat lunch with me." He answered, and kissed her back.

"What an unfair punishment." She said through a smile.

"Not if you think about how late you were to class this morning."

"Hey! You know that wasn't my fault."

"I know, Ms. Potter, but you still have to eat lunch with me."

"Okay, professor."

"This way, Ms. Potter." He said while took Aria's hand and lead her to a table which was set for two.

Neither of them talked much during the lunch, because of their lack of conversation topics. So they pretty much sat quiet and enjoyed each other's company. When all the food was eaten both of them felt like they had to start a conversation. Aria still didn't know what to say so Ezra started the conversation.

"So what's the deal with Cooper?"

"Nothing big really." Aria said, thinking through the sentences before they left her mouth. "It's pretty much just that Vanessa and Sheldon had been dating a while, and the he suddenly broke up with her saying that he had feelings for someone else." She took a break before she continued again. "This happened without my knowledge and I was on my way to the library. I'm not completely sure when he ended it, but it happened after that I exited the common room. A while later he walked up to me and asked me out, making it sound like he had been single longer than a few minutes. I obviously said no, saying that it would be against the number one rule of friendship. Not that I'm sure that Vanessa and I are friends any more. Then I went to the library to study because I had this essay to write. When I got back to the common room everyone comforted Vanessa, who looked like she'd been crying for hours. Then I asked what happened and Vanessa said that Sheldon had broken up with her and I accidentally said that he asked me out and then Dawn started saying that it was entirely my fault. Yeah, that was pretty much everything that happened, and I can't' say that I think that I'm responsible for what happened."

"Nor can I, Aria." Ezra said after that he had listened carefully to every word she had said. "If Cooper really has so strong feelings for you that he broke up with his girlfriend for it, I don't think he'll take no for an answer."

"I don't really think he has strong feelings for me. I mean he wouldn't be the first one to grow tired of Vanessa. She's kind and everything but she can be really annoying as well. And if he really had feelings for Vanessa he should have had eyes for only her, but if he got feelings for me, even if they weren't strong, he must have been looking for someone else. So it's not obvious that he has strong feelings for me. And if we add the fact that we don't know each other that well, the proof mainly shows that it's just a little crush that will be over soon. Even if his feelings for me were stronger, it's still you that I love."

"I love you too, Aria." Ezra moved closer and closer Aria until their lips touch the others.

When the kiss ended were there only minutes before the classes started.

"I'm sorry, but have to go now, Ezra. I have charms now." Their lips touched again, before Aria stood up and walked over to the door. Ezra stood up and did the same.

"Friday 7 o'clock. I know the perfect place, no one ever comes there." Ezra said and put his arms around his girlfriend's waist and she responded by putting her own arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I love you." Ezra said when the kiss was over.

"I love you too. But I really need to go now." She said and opened the door beside her before she exited the room and walked away.

* * *

"Hi!" Aria heard her brother's voice behind her as she walked through an almost deserted corridor in the big castle.

"Hi Harry. On your way to the charms lesson I suppose?"

"How did you know?" Harry pretended to be shocked that his sister knew what way he was heading.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Aria said quietly. "Because I'm not allowed to tell anyone. So you have to keep it a secret. You can't even tell Ron or Hermione."

"I promise."

"I'm a witch." She pronounced the word _witch_ really quiet, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry responded really quiet.

"Yes, I can my dear brother." She said completely serious.

"I am magical as well, my dear sister." Both Aria and Harry started laughing.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you during the lunch."

"As you might have noticed I overslept pretty much this morning, so much that I practically missed all defense against the dark arts lesson. So I had a detention."

"I feel bad for you, Aria."

"His detentions aren't really that bad actually." With those words Aria and her brother entered the classroom.

"I'll go and sit with Hermione, if that's okay." Harry said because pretty much the whole classroom was filled, and there was an unoccupied seat next to Hermione, one with the Slytherins and one next to a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Yeah, it's okay. See you after class then."

"Yes, I guess you will." Harry said and smirked.

"Wait... Why did you smirk?" Aria said with a small bit of panic in her voice. Harry on the other hand didn't respond and just continued to smirk. Arias panic disappeared when she walked over to the empty see beside Kathrine Pond.

"Hi Kathrine." Aria said with a smile.

"Hi Aria." Kathrine smiled back.

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"He didn't feel were well this morning."

"Oh, well tell him that I said that he has to get better or I'll beat him up." Her smile turned into a smirkle (a mix between a smile and a smirk).

"I will." Kathrine smiled.

* * *

"This week's homework will just be to practice a few old spells. The list of spells are written on the board, and are as you can see spells from different years, some older than the others. And by next week I want you to be able to do them perfectly. Remember this year is N.E.W.T. year, so study as much as you can." Professor Flitwick said to the students and on the board where a list of ten spells, two from this year and one from the 4th but the rest was from the 6th or 5th year. Aria actually thought she knew the spells well enough, even though she couldn't do them perfectly but she could do them and that was enough in Aria's opinion. And she was completely lost in the fact that it was just Wednesday so she had to wait two days before her and Ezra's next date.

* * *

The day after went pretty slow, and Aria spent the bigger part of it half sleeping. Aria was sitting in the library because she had a spare hour and nothing else to do.

"Hey, Aria, could you help me?" Aria looked up and saw Sheldon standing there.

"No, I'm busy." Aria wasn't really, but didn't feel like helping Sheldon or even talking to him.

"I'm sorry that me asking you out so soon after breaking up with Vanessa, made things a bit complicate between you and Vanessa." Aria looked over at the boy talking to her and noticed that he was sitting in the armchair across the table.

"What part of busy don't you understand?"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I..." Aria really wanted to be able to answer the question, but it was pretty impossible to make her answer sound right and believable at the same time, because she really didn't do anything.

"I just came here to apologize and ask if we could be friends."

"I thought that we were friends, Sheldon."

"So I'm a friend that you don't ever want to talk to?"

"No…"

"Just answer me this; How can I prove that I'd be a much better boyfriend then that guy you have feelings for."

"You can't Sheldon, I love him with all my heart."

"Who is it?"

"Nobody you'd know. I met him over a year ago, in a muggle city I live in during the summers."

"He's a muggle?"

"Yeah, he is." Aria stood up and walked out of the big and quiet library.

* * *

The sun shined bright that day and almost everyone where outside. Aria ran through the empty corridors trying to find her Gryffindor friends. Even though she knew they were outside, she didn't even move towards a way out of the castle. Aria hadn't slept badly or anything the last nights but she felt as she hadn't slept anything at all the last days. She had no idea why. Even though she tried to deny it, there was something that didn't feel right. The feeling stayed with her the whole day.

* * *

The next day started as so many else with that Aria was tired even though she'd slept longer then she usually had to. It felt like someone was taking the energy from her. Aria continued trying to deny that something weren't right, and took a shower. It was Friday which meant both Defense Against the Darks Arts and a date with Ezra.

"Good Morning." Hermione greeted as she entered the dormitory once again.

"Morning." Aria greeted back thinking that it really wasn't good at all. Aria left her things in a drawer before she went down stairs.

"Morning Aria." Aria looked over to were the sound came from and saw her brother and Ron.

"Hi." Aria tried to blink her tiredness away but failed. "It's really weird, because I sleep more then I usually do, but it feels like I haven't slept at all. I'm so tired." Aria looked out of the window. The clouds which were covering the sky were gray. The total opposite of yesterday's weather. It weren't raining _yet_, but it was clear that it was going to.

"You maybe sleep too much." Ron joked.

"I don't think so, because I started sleeping more when it started feeling like the sleep I had wasn't enough. Shouldn't we be going to breakfast?"

"Yes, but we're waiting for Ginny and Hermione first." Harry said answering his sister's question.

"Okay." Aria said with a yawn as the two other girls walked down the stairs.

* * *

When the clock started moving towards 7 Aria stood up and said to her friends that she had to go study, when she in reality where heading somewhere else. She'd been longing to this moment for over two days ago.

The walk to Ezra's office seemed longer. When she finally reach the office she knocked three times, before quickly turning to the window and noticing that the rain had started falling.

"Hi." Aria turned around and seeing Ezra. "We can't go where I planned, so stay in here or the Room of Requirement?"

"What do you think?"

"Room of Requirement."

"Then let's go."

"Just wait one second." Ezra turned around and walked into the room again, fetching a bag. "You can't have a picnic without food. Even though we are going to have an one indoors."

"Picnic?"

"Yeah, I had planned a picnic, but it's raining so we have to do it another time." Ezra smiled at Aria before continuing. "Wait… you have to go first so no one sees us."

"Right I forgot, well se you there." Aria turned around walking to the stairs that would take her to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement was situated.

Aria walked back and forth in front of the entrance thinking: _'I need someplace where Ezra and I can have an indoor picnic'_ three times. When the door finally appeared Aria entered and saw a room where the floor was covered in a thick green carpet and wallpaper that looked like trees.

* * *

**SO THERE'S CHAPTER 8 part 1 :D**

**Finally written and uploaded or at least half of it. Only two and an half hour late than I promised my self to post it. I choose to post this in two parts because I'm tired so I can't stay up were much longer and because it were ages since the last chapter. I promise that part two will come up soon. =)**

**I've realized that I've never done an disclaimer so here it comes:**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NOR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! (because you actually thought I was JK Rowling xD)**


	9. Chapter 8, Picnic part 2

Aria sat down on the thick green carpet, and waited for her boyfriend to enter. She laid down and listened, it seemed like there were birds singing in the walls, even though she thought it were just sound coming out from the walls.

"Hi, sweetie" Ezra said giving his girlfriend a scare.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" Aria said as Ezra sat down and kissed her.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"It stopped raining".

"That was a short rain".

"Yes, so now we can go out".

"It will still be wet".

"Yes but we have a blanket".

"Well… you win" Aria said before kissing her boyfriend.

"I know the perfect place, no one ever goes there" Ezra said smiling widely.

Aria walked out first and Ezra a few moments later. Both of them were unaware of the person lurking in the shadows. The person standing in the shadows knew exactly where the both of the where heading and knew that they were going there together. She made a plan of exposing them to someone, who'd break them apart, Aria's brother. Jackie Molina stood a chuckled evilly for a while before heading off to find Harry Potter. She hoped that Harry wasn't in the common room, because he being there would ruin her plan.

She made her way out to the stairwells, and on one of the stairs she saw a small group of people walking. A group of three people, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She started moving in their direction.

"Mr. Potter, could I have a word?" Jackie said with a voice as false as the smile she wore.

"Of course, professor?"

"I could use a helping hand to gather material for my next class. There is this place down by the lake that has this special kind of rocks. Could you fetch me one of those? I would have done it myself, but I have a lot of tests to grade".

"Yeah sure. You said by the lake. Is there some special place of something?"

"Yes, you know the place where a forest is situated really close to the lake? Well, take the path between the forest and the lake, and follow it 'til you see a little jetty on one side and on the other there should be a glade. The stones lay down by the water line."

"Okay, I'll bring them to your office soon".

"Harry, you want us to come with you?" Ron said.

"No, I'm fine on my own. Go to the library and I'll be there soon" Harry said and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"It's beautiful" Aria exclaimed when they reached the glade. It was the perfect time of the year. The leaves were no longer green, but had not fallen down yet, and the air was cool but not cold.

"Not as beautiful as you" Ezra said and placed his lips on hers. Aria dropped the bag she was carrying and put her arms around his neck as Ezra put his around her waist. Aria ended the kiss a few minutes later.

"Are we going to have a picnic or are we going to make out?"

"I like alternative two" Ezra said smirking.

"Well it's not your decision" Aria said and smirked back as she started unpacking.

Aria picked up the bowl of strawberries and the can of whipped cream. Ezra sat down beside her.

"You're doing it the wrong way" Ezra took the can and started spraying directly into his mouth.

"I want some too!" Aria said trying to take the can from him.

"Okay" Ezra said as he sprayed some on her forehead, "you never said where you wanted it". Ezra laughed loudly, and Aria caught him of guard and stole the can of whipped cream.

"It's mine now." She stood up laughing and spraying cream into her mouth.

"Hey, that's not fair!".

"'Not fair'? What is 'not fair'?".

"You taking the can" Ezra exclaimed.

"I had it first".

"Yeah, but then I took it".

"And then I took it back".

"Yeah, but I want whipped cream".

"Okay" Aria bent down and Ezra opened his mouth believing that she'd spray it into his mouth, but Aria sprayed it onto his nose instead. "Now you look extremely sexy".

"I always look extremely sexy and you know it" Ezra tried to reach the cream with his tongue, but failed over and over again as Aria sat beside him laughing hard. Ezra realized that he wouldn't succeed so he wiped it off with his hand and ate it of the hand instead. Ezra took the can and sprayed more into his mouth.

"Yeah, you do" Aria said and took a strawberry to eat. Ezra moved closer to his girlfriend and put one arm around her waist.

"It's not just your strawberries" Ezra said taking one.

"It can become a bit annoying that you always want the food I'm eating. First the whipped cream and now the strawberries".

"Well… It only looks tasty when you're eating it" Ezra said before he turned to kiss her on her chin. Aria turned her head towards her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Aria!" Aria heard a voice she recognized, but a voice that didn't belong in this scenario, the voice of her brother. Harry was here, but why?

"Harry…"Aria's face was turned towards her brother and Harry had raised his wand towards Ezra.

"Get away from my sister, and stay away from her, or you'll be lying on the ground begging for mercy faster than you can blink".

"Harry! Just let me explain!" Aria cried.

"I'll go, so you and your brother can talk" Ezra said.

"Harry, it's not like it seems".

"Then how is it?"

"Harry…"

"You can't even answer that!"

"Why are you even here?"

"Professor Molina asked me to fetch her some rock".

"And you had to go in here?"

"Yeah, she said it were some kind of rock that only is here".

"I should have known!" Aria said as her face turned red from anger.

"Known what?"

"That it was her fault!"

"Now you're blaming a teacher".

"Don't you think it sounds pretty weird that she wanted you to fetch her some magical rock that only exists on one special place?" Aria left her brother and ran up to the common room, and just minutes later Harry did the same. Harry caught up with her in the common room.

"Why do you even like him?" Harry yelled at his sister. "It makes me feel sick".

"Harry stop it!" Everyone in the common room were staring at the siblings.

"It's disgusting. He's disgusting!"

"Don't ever talk about him like that again!" Aria cried out as she punched one of her fists into Harry's cheekbone. "Shit! It hurts!"

"Just, stop seeing him, he probably only uses you." Harry said holding his hand on his cheek.

"Because nobody could ever love me?"

"That's not what I said Aria." Aria ran upstairs to her dormitory. Sheldon stood up and walked over to Harry.

"The boy she's dating is attending to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, of course why wouldn't he?"

"Because she said to me that he was a muggle".

* * *

Ezra was laying on his bed whit his head in his hands. What would happen now? Aria would probably explain to her brother everything that had happened between them, but he was her brother, and Ezra would understand if Harry didn't want her to see him anymore even though he'd always hate him for it.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Ezra stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh, it's you". It was Hardy.

"Yeah, who else would…" Hardy started before realizing. "I can come back another day if you had planned something".

"We haven't and probably won't in a while".

"Why what happened?" Hardy said giving Ezra one of the butter beer bottles.

"Her brother". Ezra said plain and simple while taking a sip from the bottle. "He saw us".

"Be glad that it was only her brother then".

"Yeah, guess I should be".

"Well dinner will soon be served, and someone has to be there early, you know keeping an eye on the students". Hardy drank the last of the beer and threw the bottle in the trash bin. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah" Ezra said as he threw away his bottle.

Ezra and Hardy took their places at the staff table and watch some students enter. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were some of the ones who ate early. Harry held a paper to his cheek, but at some points you could see red blood under it.

"Did you do that?" Hardy asked chuckling. Ezra stared at Harry wondering who and when, even though he had one theory. Harry shot hateful glares towards Ezra.

"No, I didn't".

* * *

A few minutes later Aria entered and didn't look twice at the Gryffindor table, she looked at Ezra before walking over to the Ravenclaw table. Kathrine, David and Ava were sitting somewhere in the middle of the table.

"Hello, Ravenclaws! Can I sit here?"

"Of course Gryffindor" David said looking up at her.

"Thanks" Aria said smiling at all three of them.

"Why aren't you sitting with your Gryffindor friends? Not that I don't want you here, which I do. Just wondering".

"Let's just say that I'm mad at him. See that he's holding a piece of paper pressed against the chin?" Aria said waiting for the Ravenclawers to see her brother's chin. "Well, I'm the one who punched him".

"Aria! You know you shouldn't use violence unless it's extremely necessary".

"Calm down, Katie. It was just one punch. It's not like I shot him or something".

"Okay lets change to a happier topic" Ava said with a smile on her face.

About twenty minutes later Aria left the great hall with her Ravenclaw friends.

"Aria, can I have a word?" Harry said looking pleadingly at his sister.

"Okay" Aria said angrily.

"You wanted to explain".

"Go ahead, I'll join you later" Aria said turned against her friends. "Yeah, I did, and still do".

"So what the hell is going on?" Harry said as Aria pulled him out to the courtyard and sat down on a bench.

"Look, the thing between me and Ezra has been going on longer then since I came back to the magical world."

"It has?"

"Yeah, it started for over a year ago." Aria said and started to explain everything she and he had been through, and how often he had been there for her when nobody else was. Even though Harry was pretty pissed off when he heard that Ezra had been her teacher back in Rosewood, he got the picture, he understood.

* * *

Yey, happy ending :)

Soo I uploaded this chapter soon for being me. It wouldn't even be near ready if it weren't for my friend Kathrine, so yeah thanks Kathie. (**SlytherinsPrinsess**)


End file.
